minecraft_knowhowfandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft Knowhow Wiki Homepage
'Welcome To The Minecraft Knowhow' Welcome To Minecraft Knowhow, a public free website that everybody can contribute to. This Minecraft Wikia talks about everything Minecraft from Dirt to End Stone. We currently hold active users, articles written and a total of pages including templates and chat pages. With your help you can help those numbers grow! Before adding to the wikia please read our rules page located in the 'Our Wikia' page catagory. 'Minecraft's History' Minecraft is a sandbox construction game originally created by Markus 'Notch' Persson but was developed further by other Mojangsters and 4JStudios. Markus quit his job as being a 'student game developer' for an established game company to start his own company who make games and websites on June 1 2009. Markus even though unemployed he was still enthusiastic, he was then looking for inspiration over the internet and then eventually came across a developers blog called 'Tigsource'. Thanks to that blog, Markus found a game named Infiniminer ''the game was about gathering resources in a randomly generated landscape. Markus then started working on a project after he quit playing ''Infiniminer 2 months later. Markus' first idea of Minecraft today was then called 'Cave Game' a game about placing and breaking blocks in a 3D enviroment, battle monsters and gain experience. Over the official TF2 blog and website Markus was then interviewed about Minecraft this gave the game a much wider audience. In March 2010 Minecraft was then released as Alpha version after multiple Survival Tests and tech developments. On 18 September 2010 the Minecraft webserver crashed due to the fact that way to many people were signing up. Markus made the game free to compensate but that then cause another spike in downloads and feeds. After a youtube video a one man's inspiration went viral, Minecraft was getting harder and harder to forget, and anyway why whould you want to? Markus then began to work on a new Minecraft update firstly named the October Update but as we know it today the Halloween Update. In this update you can build a portal made of Obsidian and travel to a new dimension called the 'Nexus' in Markus' blog on twitter but in-game was name the 'Nether'. Along with the Nether came other blocks like pumpkins, jack o' lanterns, netherrack and soul sand. Only 6 days before the official release users released over 80,000 bots for the Minecraft servers causing them to crash again. ''Even though the inconvenience cause several problems the update was released on the 30 October 2010 as the Halloween Update. On December 2010 Mojang then announced that Minecraft was in Beta stage of development. Note blocks allowed for music to be played in Minecraft sparking over 5,000 music parodys on youtube and other video sharing websites. Soon after that Minecraft was awarded the 'indie game of the year' award by IndieDB, as well as other GDC's. Minecraft hit Beta 1.8 in June 2011 named by Notch the '''Adventure Update'. It introduced Strongholds, Abandoned Mineshafts, Cave Spiders and the creepy and tall Endermen. On November 2011 Minecraft was released as Minecraft 1.0.0 named the official release. Slightly after the official release 'Jeb' who you might know as Jens Bergensten took creative control over Minecraft since Markus grew more into touch with 0x10c a new project him and other people had been working on for a year. Markus wasen't concerned about handing Minecraft over to Jeb. Jeb has been taking control of Minecraft ever since. The Mojang crew then began working on a new update, they planned this to be the biggest update in Minecraft history. When it was released in October 2012, it was named the Pretty Scary Update. It introduced a ton more features, mobs and blocks to the game. Minecraft Xbox 360 Edition was then released on May 2012. Along with the Xbox 360 Edition came the Pocket Edition and upcoming the Playstation 3 Edition. 'Gallery' 800px-Mesa_biome.png|Mesa|link=http://minecraft-knowhow.wikia.com/wiki/Biome|linktext=Read up about the landscape of Minecraft 800px-Nether_'biome'.png|The Nether|link=http://minecraft-knowhow.wikia.com/wiki/The_Nether|linktext=Find out what awaits you in the dark dimensions of Minecraft Minecraft_classic.png|Minecraft Classic|linktext=Go back in time to the old days of Minecraft development 1468262.jpg|Buildings|linktext=What can you come up with??? 'Trailer' ' ' ' ] ' What is your favorite Minecraft 1.7 biome? Birch Forest Birch Forest M Birch Forest Hills Birch Forest Hills M Mesa Mesa Plateau Mesa Canyon (Bryce) Savannah Savannah M Savannah Plateau Stone Beach Swampland M Extreme Hills+ Extreme Hills M Ice Plains Spikes Jungle M Jungle Edge Jungle Edge M Flower Forest Flower Forest Hills Flower Forest Hills M Mega Taiga Mega Spruce Taiga Roofed Forest Roofed Forest M Sunflower Plains Deep Ocean 'Contact Us' If you would like to ask a question about the wikia, then contact us at mckhwikia@gmail.com. We check our emails on a daily basis, so you are sure to get a reply the same day. When emailing us please don't use constant emotions and smilies, offensive language, rude language and negativity towards other wikias, users and admins. If any of these rules are broken it will result in an immediate ban (see our rules page for more information). 'Recent Mojang News' Minecraft Realms released in more countries! Mojang has released Minecraft Realms in more countries. Realms is the easiest way to host your Minecraft worlds online. You are your mates can work on a creation, adventure underground for diamonds or play a mini-game in just a few clicks. The servers are always availible, and can be restored to an earlier version if something goes wrong. Minecraft 1.7.9 Version 1.7.9 has been released. The update contains bug fixes, a few updates to make Realms even better than it is, and prepares Minecraft for the new renaming feature, that will eventually allow you to remame your player. The remaming is not availible now, but this is an important step towards it. We have also altered the internal handling player skins, to make use of oir new skin servers. Unfortunately the 1.7.6 are not compatible with 1.7.5 (or earlier) servers. Please remember to update your servers 1.7.9, this is also an important step to prepare them for the upcoming 1.8 release. Servers should automatically update there player profiles to the new format, also please make sure you are in the correct server format before logging onto updated servers. Posted by Searge on 9 April 2014 at Mojang.com Minecraft Xbox/PS3 TU14/1.04 On the 20 March Mojang handed over the new update to Microsoft Studios for testing, fingers crossed the update will be officially released before April. Here are all of the confirmed features for the update. Older world saves may not contain these features. *Emerald *Emerald Ore *Emerald Blocks *Quartz Ore *Quartz Crystal *Quartz Block *Villager Trading *Villager proffesions *Villagers spawned in Creative Mode will have a random profession *Anvils *Anvil interface *Sideways log placement *Ender Chest *Cobblestone/Mossy Cobblestone Walls *Tripwire Hooks *Placeable string (mainly used to connect tripwire hooks) *Enchanted Golden Apple *Flower Pot *Wither Painting *Potato *Baked Potato *Poisonous Potato *Carrot *Potatos and Carrots found in NPC Villager Farms *Carrot On A Stick (used to control saddled pigs) *Night Vision Potion *Invisibility Potion *Enchanted Books *Carpets *Zombie Villagers *Chiseled Sandstone *Smooth Sandstone *Changed placement for upsidedown half-blocks and stairs *New terrain generation, Desert and Jungle Temples *Ice and Glass can now be obtained with a Silk Touch enchanted tool *Pigs drop more porkchops *Enchanted Golden Apple crafted with Golden blocks *Slightly adjusted passive mob AI *Furnaces can use wooden tools as a fuel source *Can dye leather armour *Can dye wolf collars *Water drips through leaves *Cauldrons fill up in the rain *Book crafting recipe changed (now requires a peice of leather with the additional paper) *TNT now does different amounts of damage depending on the difficulty *Creepers do different amounts of damage depending on the difficulty *Ice melts in the Nether *Sky colour in The End changed *Nether Mobs can rarely spawn near portals in the Overworld Category:Browse